The World Is Ours
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: She had forced ehrself to dettach those feelings, and yet there he came, with all his glory to stomp on her work.


He woke up and realized he was not alone. As he turned, he saw a breathing figure, resembling someone he knew; the light shined on her naked figure and her pink hair hung over her face, his breath hitched at the marks on her neck.

"Sakura…" he said to himself and she moved away from him, Sasuke then noticed his arm was around her, not allowing her to move. He, curious, lifted the red crimson blanket that covered their bodies, and realized he, indeed, had slept with his ex teammate. He smirked and lowered the blanket, with a small blush covering his handsome face. He watched her flushed face and her swollen lips, probably from his previous kisses. He knew he had gone to her and not her to him. He then realized, she would probably hang to him, and tell him her feelings all again. When she started to move, he closed his eyes and faked he was sleeping. She gasped. Then he felt her weight go off the bed.

"Damn it, I'm… he's going to be sooo mad. Damn it. Why couldn't I wait three more hours?!" she scolded herself, and Sasuke opened one eye, her back was towards him and she was getting dressed. He sat up and looked with his cocky eyebrow up. Sakura kept hurrying with her shorts, and Sasuke got up, grabbing his undergarments from under the bed.

"Sakura?" he asked and she turned briefly, she nodded and put her shirt on. As she strapped her boots on, she looked at him with heavy eyelids, he groaned and pulled her to the bed, she sighed and looked away. "Don't…" Sasuke kissed her neck twice and bit once. "Sakura, why were you leaving?" "I don't have time for this, Sasuke." He pushed her once more, and kissed her lips, not wasting any more time, he pulled her shirt off and kissed down her breasts. He groaned and bit down, he was wrong, she was leaving. Sakura moaned and pushed him away.

"What happened... just forget it, please!" she squealed and kept putting distance between them. She grabbed her blouse and took her stuff, he glared at her. He didn't like this one bit. How could she just leave? And why did he even care?!

She was hurrying and he was just standing there, with a frown on his handsome face and his hands fisted- he didn't understand. Why would she leave him, wasn't she the same girl who had practically yelled her feelings?

That was it. She was not Sakura.

He pinned her to the bed and growled. "Who the hell are you and where is Sakura?" he demanded in a hiss. She widened her eyes.

"You're an idiot. I am Sakura. Get off!" she screamed and struggled. "Like hell you are." he growled and his Sharingan turned on, now going into Mangekyo Sharingan, this was no good. At all. She had fainted and Sasuke stood up.

Who was this Nin? And, what did he do to his Sakura? His blood limit searched her mind, through her memories and found out, indeed, this was Sakura, but what had happened to that sweet girl?

He kept wondering, and yet there was no one to answer his questions, now all he had to do was take Sakura and run. Yeah, he'd do that.

He put his pants on and dressed her, well, as much as he could, his temptation was gnawing him. He took his shirt and pulled it over her head. Yeah, she looked good in it.

A rather naughty image came to his mind and just as the image was leading onto others, Sakura groaned and started to wake.

She smiled at Sasuke and then she remembered her current situation, and she hissed. "Let me go! I need to go back to Konoha!" Sasuke merely watched her.

He shook his head and kissed the now shocked pinkette. "Sasuke, please. Stop." she pleaded.

"Sakura Uchiha, I like the sound of that". She gasped and froze. Silently shaking with fear and anxiety.

He sat next to her and untied her. He took her shorts and gave them to her, while putting on his own clothes, he had to grab another shirt, since he had given her his. Either way, it fitted her nicely. He smirked.

"Get ready, and don't leave this room. I'll come back in a while." he ordered. "Sasuke, like hell I'm staying!" she snapped and he smirked.

"You're in Sound, which means you're not safe, cherry blossom. I'll come get you after I finish off Orochimaru." he finished off and turned around.

"W-what?" she stuttered and stood up. "But, Sasuke-kun, you- you'll die!" she truly feared for him. She couldn't let him die. Just like that.

"Hn." and just as he was leaving the room, sakura took his hand. She tiptoed and gave him a chaste kiss. "Please, be careful." she whispered against his lips and he kissed her, this time, with the passion he had been hiding.

"I'll come back… For you."

----

The minutes ticked, making her restless, she had carefully put away all of these feelings a long time ago, and now he just had to annoy her and make her love him again. Finally, he walked in through the door.

Her medic side kicked in and she scanned for injuries, until she realized something. "Are you Sasuke?" she asked as she stepped away.

"Aa." was the simple response, she tensed. "Prove it, what were your last words just now?", Sasuke growled and walked to her. "I said I'd come back for you, so let's go, Sakura."

Truth was, he was annoyed by the fact she thought of him so lowly. She smiled and hugged him, pulling him down by his shirt, and kissing him.

"Let's get the hell out of here." she decided, she would be with her one true love.


End file.
